cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Wheaty's Top 15 Cytus Charts
Due to overcontents, I'm stuffing literally everything into le tabbers. Yay. |-|Explaination= You might be asking this question right now. Why, when I'm currently under the gun to finish a hated Deemo songs blog, consistently evolving a fanfiction environment, and still being held down by all this school work, am I summoning the will to rip off a fellow Wikian?! Well, I'll take care of those questions quickly for you all. The Deemo blog is being discontinued. It was absolutely torturous for me to continuously write about stuff I hated, despite me managing to reach all the way to #5. Sorry, but it has to end. Here, have my quick rundown of my bottom 4: *4: Dream of Dreams *3: Reminiscence *2: Hey Boy *1: Time Forgotten Yeah, I hate Brian Crain. Go figure. As for school, I'm going to be getting a small break soon due to teacher conflicts with governments and stuff (AKA a strike). I really have no clue, but it's allowing me to be free, which is all that matters in my eyes. That only leaves Symphony Academy development, which I can easily pull off in time with this blog. Okie? c: I've been holding this idea in the bottom corners of my mind for a while, and when Blake took the initiative to make his own rendition on the topic, it was just the kick I needed to go for it as well. So, there you go. |-|Rules and Stuffs= *I'm doing a one per chapter rule, thus resulting in the grand total of 15 entries. Yes, Cytus Alive is counted as a chapter. *Entries do not include both difficulties for charts, but rather only one (for the most part, that difficulty will be Hard). *I'm being cheap and using hints for future entries as well. I know, I'm a cheap rip off. Shut up... *These are my opinions. Not facts. Remember this well. *Be sure to enjoy yourselves~ |-|Number 15= Bloody Purity I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Chapter VI disappointed me. Song-wise AND chart-wise. "B-b-but...Niflheimr!" NO. SHUT UP. But then...out of the darkness...rises this Eyemedia masterpiece. With piano so subtle...and a chart that EVERYONE seems to find bland, boring, and repetitive. Everyone except for me. The main complaint I hear about this chart is that the beginning is stupidly easy, allowing for players to easily achieve high combos and blaze through this so-called "boss of the chapter" with high ranks (I can tell; my friend who barely managed an A on Q and Slit was able to get an S on this piece...). This results in an early loss of interest, and thus, makes the later half of the song simply unappealing. Really? That's strange, since I found the first half of this song quite fun to play. It built up what was to come rather nicely, and is also a great chance to train certain finger tricks (that small bridge before the first chorus actually managed to train my fingers for the chorus notes in Halloween Party...). And then...man, that second half. It took all the "easy-goingness" of the first half and crammed it down your throat. Those eight-notes groups are intense. And paired with the frantic and almost sombre music...it made you feel as if you were dashing through hell with no chance of getting out. Every click in an eight-note group was another footfall. Every small slide was a path further down the void. And the triple note...was like a single bound across a bottomless chasm. Hesitate, and you'll tumble into the abyss. I don't expect many of you to understand, but this is how I feel when playing this chart. It's a dark journey that I love returning to every time I reopen Chapter VI. Runner-ups for the chapter: *Logical Steps *Old Gold |-|Number 14= Alive: Cytus Oh, boy! CYTUSCEPTION! THE END HATH COME FOR US ALL!! I'll make it simple: despite the Alive album sounding ethereal (I have half of it on my iPod :3), the charts all rather...lacked. No, it wasn't because they were long...if I went by that basis, I'd likely be in the overcrowded bandwagon of people who hate Scherzo. They just felt...bland. Like the developers cared more about the music and storyline than what their charts actually looked like. Luckily, we have an outlier in this uninspired mesh of charts. Two outliers, actually...but Vanessa only managed to be awesome for three out of seven minutes, which leaves you with four more to...I dunno. Think about life? Cytus' chart managed to capture my attention the whole way though...and yes, I'm kind of reflecting reverse Bloody Purity syndrome on you all, in the fact that for most people, this song was only fun in the beginning. And once again, I'll have to anger you by saying that the ending was absolutey appealing to me. It still managed to have that small hint of chaos in its crooked double notes, and a lot of the click/hold combos were really fun to pull off. Now...the beginning. I'll just say for the record that this beginning is around twice as chaotic than anything Warlords of Atlantis has to offer. It lulls you into a false sense of security...and then BAM; you've gotten twenty black perfects. You really need to focus for this part of the song, or else you'll be absolutely torn to shreds in the TP section. My first MM of this song held a TP of 86, and that's not a joke. After enduring this ridiculous set of click notes hurled at you, you're given a barrage of seven-point drag to clear, which, unless you're an absolute twat and use two adjacent fingers for them (I can understand Halloween Party, but c'mon...), are actualy prety fun to slip your way across. And everything else has already been said. You just get to sit back and enjoy sliding through the rest of this trippy chart while listening to this awesome piece in the Alive album. My only complaint? I feel like an absolute pervert whenever I tap a note that appears over Vanessa's breasts. ...Moving on... Runner-ups for the chapter: *Alive: Vanessa *Alive: The New World Oi...get this song out of here... |-|Number 13= Zauberkugel Now, I'll join the general hate train that says that Riddle Story's chart is an utter piece of garbage. The off-sync notes made you feel as if your ears were jammed with molasses. Not a good feeling. However, there are some songs that do off-sync right. Yeah, I just said that. COSMO was one of them. Or, it was until they updated it to make a forgettable piece of trash. The old chart managed to feel frantic, fresh, and exciting, something that the new charts fails to do. Zauberkugel is another that I love. But...how can an off-sync piece of trash like this beat the rest of Chapter V? Well...firstly, Chapter V's charts were unimpressive. Yup, that includes Biotonic. Oi, opinions, opinions. Secondly, I've played this song so many times that the off-sync bits actually make sense. The triple? Memorized. Hell, it was around twenty times easier than Freedom Dive's triple. Now, you may call this cheating, because I'm regarding my memory along with the chart...but hey, my list. You don't like it, you make your own. Regarding the parts of the song that weren't off-sync? Freaking awesome!! I could care less if the rest of you find this boring, because this is one of the most entertaining xi charts I've ever played! The click and drag combos were frantic, the eight-note groups were fun to pull off, and those click rush segments...jeez! Forget the off-sync beginning, and this chart is a bloody masterpiece! Well...to me, at least. For the second Level 9 I Mastered, this chart absolutely holds up in my eyes, and I still find myself going back to replay it all the time. And...yeah, it deserves to be a Level 9. The difficulty certainly exists, and it's not because the song is off-sync. Rayark...I'm begging you. If you have to update ths chart in a later update, please don't make too many changes. The majority of the chart is fine as it is, and replacing that with whatever Level 7 bullcrap you have in store will seriously make me doubt your sanity. Runner-ups for the chapter: *Just A Trip *Dino |-|Number 12= Prismatic Lollipops Now, I'll have you know right now that I am NOT a fan of slow scan line charts. It doesn't matter if I still have an apt amount of skill in them (*cough* Dream *cough*), I still generally don't like them. It doesn't mean I despise them...I actually enjoy quite a few, like Halcyon and Sweetness And Love. However, I can't help but think that they could be even better with a scan line that actually matched their BPM. ...What? I'm forgetting a song in that list? Prismatic Lollipops? That had a slow scan line?! I'm being absolutely serious when I say I was shocked when I found out PL's scan line had a BPM of 101. How could that be possible? It didn't feel sluggish at all...in fact, it felt like any other quicker song. Now, you see...THAT'S how you make a slow scan line chart!! Of course, now I can plainly see that this song contains a slow chart...but at the time, I was having WAY too much fun to give a crap about its speed. It was so inspiring, it drove me to complete the chart in a plethora of strange ways, like with one hand (MMed OH, btw :3), one finger, two apple slices, two batteries, and two pennies attached to my fingers with freaking sticky-tac. You know how long it took me to wash that s**t off?! Now that's what you call dedication! But...why is this chart so appealing? To be honest...I'm not entirely sure of that myself. The way it syncs with the beat so well...the frantic taps you have to pull off in quick succession...all those short drags that roll off your fingers like wheels on a track...those all have their fair share in the awesomeness that is this chart. Back in my old days of Cytusing, this would've won the "best chart award" hands down. Of course...opinions change...charts get remade...and chapters other than the first seven become playable. This chart still reigns champion of its chapter though, with none that even come close to dethroning it. Runner-ups for the chapter: *Halcyon *Libera Me |-|Number 11= Hard Landing Psst. Listen closely...do you hear that? That's the sound of an angry mob crowding around my dwelling for pulling such a cruel trick. Yeh...Hard Landing is still remade, guys. At an earlier time, sure, but it's your fault for not taking that into account. "B-but...what the hell?! Iris! Green Eyes! Entrance!" Yeah, I know. To be honest, the decision for this chapter was probably one of the hardest I've had to make for this entire list. Almost ALL of Chapter II's charts are mind-boggling (get outta here, Sacred...), and picking just one was a rather painful process. But Hard Landing's chart had one thing that not many others can match with. Nostalgia value. A lot like with Prismatic Lollipops, I would play this song ALL the time back in the days of Cytus 5.0. I wouldn't use too many handicaps with this one, mainly because the chart was a lot harder than Prismatic's, but it'd still sometimes be difficult to find me playing a song OTHER than this one. This chart almost feels as if it's infused with power, each note boosting you straight over to the next. And there are A LOT of notes to take in account, with crazy combos utilizing all three types of notes to keep you on your toes. In fact...this is probably the hardest song I've brought up so far on this list, with the possible exclusion of our glorious #15 (I actually find BP and HL to be TIED for difficulty...yeh, I'm a freak...). Despite the 7.0 redux of Green Eyes, I still find Hard Landing to be the predominant Level 8 in the chapter, as well as the third hardest in II overall. It's a tough piece of work...yet, I still find myself having a blast whenever I take it for a spin. Although I may be taking a Hard Landing into enemy territory here, I'm not afraid to call this my favourite piece in the chapter...chart-wise AND song-wise. Runner-ups for the chapter: *Green Eyes *Iris |-|Number 10= Light up my LOVE Y' know...I don't think I give enough credit to Onoken. Not only are almost all of his songs in the game fantastic, but the charts based off them are all fun as well. Biotonic was intense and required a good amount of reflexes. Selfish Gene required a relaxing balance of concentration and grace. Ververg... *haunting memories return* Nygh... Well, now that Fluquor, probably the greatest piece I've heard from Onoken thus far, is being released in Deemo, it's time for me to pay tribute to my favourite chart of his in Cytus. I know I'm going to be pulverized by the community for leaving out D R G and Secret Garden for this repetitive mesh, but I couldn't help it. Light up my LOVE's chart did repetition BEAUTIFULLY, adding more twists as the first chorus progressed, giving you a calm and enjoyable middle break...before doubling what the previous chorus had to offer the second time around. I'm not going to hesitate in saying that, excluding Ververg II, this is the hardest piece in Chapter 1. It tackles you with wild curving patterns in its click notes, as well as murderous short drags that require your utmost focus when pulling off. And...those double note volleys at the end...dang. When did Level 7s make you want to rip your hair out this much? *looks at Chapter X* Oi, shoo. I have't started typing YOUR entry yet. It's quite difficult to pinpoint why I love LumL's chart so much...but it just makes me feel elated whenever I clear a section of this song. This is probaly the most fun I've had out of 7.0's remade charts...which is saying a lot, since 7.0 was basically an air drop of fantastic remakes. I may be wearing my nostalgia goggles again, due to this piece's status as the technical FIRST song in the game...but I could care less! This is how I feel, not how I think...and my gut is telling me that Rayark knew they were creating something special with this remake. Runner-ups for the chapter: *Secret Garden *The Silence |-|Number 9= TBA: (1/5/2015) Hint: Exposure to the great outdoors. Category:Blog posts